


Promise

by SerenitySky



Series: Waiting for Your Promise [2]
Category: Deadpool (Comics), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, Spideypool - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:58:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky/pseuds/SerenitySky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some promises are made to be broken, sometimes we hurt others without meaning to, and sometimes people can surprise us in the best of ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise

“Hey there Spidey!”

The masked boy decidedly ignored the sudden appearance of the merc as he continued to survey the city from his perch on a gargoyle. Deadpool was slightly surprised at the lack of a snarky comeback,

“What? Not even a ‘what the hell do you want today, Wade’?”

“Go away, Wade,” Peter replied coldly.

“Aw, but it’s no fun if I do that!”

No response. Ever the curious one, Wade persisted, “What is it that’s got ya so down, Spidey? Ooh, is it that hot blonde lady friend of yours—” He had rested his arm around Peter’s shoulders, but was suddenly and violently shoved away and was given a swift kick to the gut.

“I said fuck off!!”

Deadpool hit the side of the building with a grunt, and nearly toppled off the edge.

“Did I strike a nerve?” he choked out.

“Fine, sure. Just leave.”

Wade, however was not so easily deterred.

“Nah, that’s not it.” He straightened, dusting himself off, and faced Peter, “You’ve got something else rattling around in that bug brain of yours.”

He put his hands on his hips, narrowing his eyes, almost comically, and came within inches of Peter’s face. “What is it really?”  
The proximity to which Peter found himself to Wade made the heat rise embarrassingly to his cheeks, and he was just thankful that he had a mask to hide the blush.

“It’s nothing!” he exclaimed, forcing himself to take a step back, “Even so, it’s none of your business!”

Wade paused for a moment, tilting his head slightly as if deep in thought.

“Then I’ll make it my business!” he finally cried.

Peter sighed in frustration; there was just no way to get rid of him. Back to plan A: ignore him. He turned once again from the merc.

“Come on, really Pete. You know you can tell me _anything_ …do I need to cut a bitch?”

Peter stayed silent and clenched his fists.

“It won’t be that big of a deal if you tell me, and I promise I won’t tell anyone your secrets.”

“Promise? Really?” Peter whipped around, “You sure you can actually keep your word? YOU?” He was shaking faintly out of anger. He let out a short, forced laugh.

Now _that_ was what Wade had been waiting for, the reaction he’d been trying to get out of Peter. He pushed farther to see what would happen, “I’m a man of my word Spidey.”

This resulted in Wade being slammed against the wall again, only this time Peter had a firm grasp at the cloth around his neck and had him lifted off of the ground and pinned firmly.

“Don’t give me that bullshit!” he spat, “Words and promises mean nothing to you! You’re a mercenary; you do whatever you need to until you get your pay and then you just drop everything and don’t look back.”

Wade raised an eyebrow, “And just how do my life choices affect you? When did you become so concerned with me?”

Peter nearly growled, he was so furious. “Since you made it my concern! When you began toying with me or whatever the hell you want to call it. When you started saying things that I stupidly thought might have meant something.”

He nearly slammed Wade into the ground as he let him go and took a few steps back. He rubbed a hand over his masked face. _Shit_. He hadn’t meant to say that. He spared an aggravated glance at the mercenary, sitting in a heap against the wall, unusually quiet and staring up at him almost expectantly as if he was waiting for Peter to continue.

The boy sighed. _Fuck it_.

“I waited for you,” his voice was calmer than he expected, “I waited, Wade. For hours I waited for you to show up and you never did. I,” here he laughed humorlessly and shook his head, “I even came back the next night in case you had gotten the day wrong or something. You _were_ the one who suggested that w-we go on a date…” he stuttered out the last bit.

“That’s what this is about? You thought I stood you up?” Wade had risen and was face-to-face with the Spiderman. “Well let’s fix that then! C’mon, we’ll go on our date right now! I know this little pizza place down on the corner—” He grabbed hold of the other’s wrist and tried to tug him along but Peter violently pulled out of Deadpool’s grasp.

“That’s it? You think you can just whisk me away and we’re good? How do I know you’re not just going along with this so you can get what you want and drop me again later?”

Wade was suddenly flush against him, pressing him into the wall, and Peter almost didn’t suppress his exclamation of surprise.

“Pete, if I was only looking to ‘get what I want’, I wouldn’t have bothered with all of this and could have gotten it a long time ago.” His tone was strangely serious and Peter had no chance to interrupt or question it as Wade continued, “I’m sorry. I forgot, and I’m probably going to forget a lot. I mean, getting my head cut off or having something blasted or shoved through it on almost a daily basis is going to make me lose a bit of memory!”

Peter had to laugh a bit along with him at that.

“But, I want to try, I want to do this, if you’ll still have my scarred, bullet-ridden self, of course.”

Peter looked up at the other masked man. Logically he really shouldn’t trust him, and any other sane person wouldn’t have him around, let alone this close, but…

“Do you promise?” He tried not to make his voice sound small and desperately hopeful.

“I promise that I will try harder to keep my promises!”

Peter sighed, but he couldn’t help but smile. “Okay,” he said quietly. He could deal with that.

Wade grinned like a madman beneath his mask and once again grabbed Peter’s wrist, “Now c’mon, I owe you a first date.”


End file.
